narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsumetai Hashira
is a free-lance kunoichi descended from the Hashira Clan. An offshoot of the infamous Yuki Clan, they were a people that trekked north in search of a place that appealed to their icy hearts. Rejected by their village and former homeland, their kindness had frozen over into something more sinister. Thus the Far North was a perfect fit for their kind, as they became a perfect reflection of their environment. Born into this dominant culture, Tsumetai first exhibited signs of something softer as she explored the vast tundra they called home. A gentle picturesque snow that was captured within her glacial blue gaze and her platinum blonde hair. Thus when she came of age she chose to leave the comfort of the usual, prepared to trek south even though her appearance, dress and kekkei genkai proved troublesome. Nevertheless, she wanted something new, and remained enchanted by the romanticized tales of the far south; so off she went, navigating a world that could be just as hostile as her elders warned. Though she wanted to see this for herself. Background Personality Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu Ice Release Limitless. That is how Tsumetai and those who meet her describe her Ice release abilities. With them, she can seemingly craft anything, from animals to plants, to trees and other objects. She also shown the ability to craft objects that are not seen in nature or the world of man, creating constructs that defy the human imagination. Many have said that the only thing that limits Tsumetai is her own imagination, which has proven to be the spark plug for her growth in the element of ice. She often breaks down her Ice Release into two types, the stationary and the dynamic. Stationary is Ice Release techniques that are composed of weapons, tools, inanimate objects, and constructs. This includes any statues that she makes for the enjoyment and pleasure of her fellow clansmen. They are considered stationary because of the fact that they do not move or their own, nor do they incorporate the important yang that is essential to creating a living, breathing object. However, Dynamic Techniques are composed of beings that have the essential yang chakra added to their system, endowing them with the ability to attack the opponent and transfer ice chakra, freezing the opponent. Bukijutsu If there is one thing that Tsumetai uses besides her Ice Release, it is her ability to manipulate and utilize weapons. She has shown the ability to use several different types of weapons, switching between them with relative ease. Among her favorites are the staff, the naginata, as well as the bow and arrow, weapons that take skill to wield and patience to master. She often credits her clan and the environment that they live for her mastery of weapons, as due to its unpredictable weather and often unpredictable inhabitants, she had to learn quickly how to defend herself. Tsumetai has also shown the ability to utilize chakra flow through her KG and add it to her weapons, increasing their versatility and overall power/effectiveness. Fūinjutsu While not her strongest ability, Tsumetai is nevertheless capable of using some sealing techniques. The ones she uses are basic seals, such as the Generic Sealing Technique, for the purpose of sealing things and make her load lighter when it comes time to travel or help move the clan. However, this has not stopped her from creating some of her own sealing techniques, such as a seal derived from her KG prowess. Tsumetai states that her fuinjutsu creation abilities are still a work in progress, with learning how to create and connect her individual seals being a topic of slight difficulty. Sensing Tsumetai is said to be one of the best sensors in her clan, being able to use it for all sorts of purposes. With her sensing ability, she can perceive chakra on a extremely minute scale, including chakra residue left behind from attacks and runaway shinobi. With her sensing ability, she can also separate different kinds of chakra from one another, such as chakra that is based off the elements vs the residue of chakra left over from a genjutsu. She can also further refine her sensing to tell what specific element was used in a fight or skirmish, based on the feeling it provides her. Further extending this ability, she can sense the basic elements that form her ice release in the weather, such as when it is about to rain or when a ice storm is developing. Lastly, with her sensing ability she can find a "trail" of sorts, that is formed from sweat and chakra released from the body. Tsumetai often combines her sensing ability with her bukijutsu, enabling her to hit targets that she might not necessarily see, as long as they are using chakra. Category:Approved Article